Fan-Ball Wiki
Here we have all of the Dan-Ball fanart that ! If you have any questions please ask: *ZoshiX (ZX) - Wiki creator and bureaucrat. *Ludicrine (LD) - Wiki administrator. *DMSwordsmaster (DMS) - Wiki administrator. *HankGuideDude (HGD) - Wiki administrator. *Waddle D33 - Wiki administrator. About the Wiki Ha55ii and friends created the world of Dan-Ball! Now you can expand it with your fan art, predictions, and whatever you come up with! Post your fanon and ideas for Dan-Ball games, explore the wide world of LDZX corps, have some pet quality time, or uncover secrets regarding the mysterious Kuipter. Have a great time! Click here to see on the wiki. Important Wiki Rules and Notes As this is a fan wiki, you have all rights to create pages. However, you may not post pages pertaining to Corporations without their immediate consent. Also note that there will be BUSINESS RIVALRY. You have been warned. Please do not post images that may cause seizures. There have been problems with this lately. The raeg face on this wiki is something some people use to express anger. However, posting raeg faces in large quantities will be considered spam. You have been warned. ZX (Talk) 02:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fan Boons Fan Boons (Also known as s) are the currency of this wiki. It is used to buy pets, breed pets, buy antiques and to buy lots of other things. To get Fan Boons first you have to submit fan art(s) to the 'Fan Boon Center' page, then you will get Fan Boons by the looks and size of the fan art. Recoloring doesn't count. To see how many Fan Boons you have, see the 'Fan Boon Bank' page. And to see how you got/spent/lost Fan Boons, see the bank's activity. However, these have become increasingly unpopular. As a result, we have started a vote. Go here if you want to vote on whether or not they stay or not. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The fan boon system has been removed. W00t. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) News In order of most recent nows, (Top: Newest, Bottom: Oldest.) ---- 623.... That is all.... 13:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh hi. Done with the final part of the project I was talking about. Thanks for the use of the following images from this wiki: *Purple Smiley Tree in stub template *Saddus *Rotabom *Bleedot (Jig Form) *Shinold *Jaquib *Rex *Blarg *Jangala (Robot) As much as I would like to show you the carp job I did, it has a picture of me in it, so bluh to that. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred Today's my birthday! KNEEL. >:o) DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tomorrow's my birthday. MOTHERF/CKING KNEEL, MOTHERF/CKER. >:o) DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Due to a serious fight between me and ZoshiX, admins CANNOT BLOCK RANDOMLY UNLESS THEY HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON. Any admins that block a user just because of something stupid, such as a silly joke or an insult, will be reported to Wikia Central and potentially have their adminship revoked. YES LUDICRINE, THIS MEANS YOU. FIND ANOTHER WAY TO QUELL RAEG. Ahem. This has gotta stop. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :When did I raeg ban someone besides myself? -LD A better option would just be to read this. Waddle D33 Talk ಠ_ಠ 11:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- If you received a warning from me regarding a pet acting strangely, that means that they are in danger of running away! It is recommended to reassure them that you care about them. Note that these are NOT advertisements. If a pet runs away, they will either run to another user and live there or go back to the Adoption Center where they will refuse to be adopted by you. Take good care of your pets! -LD Bluh. There's a part two to the game project. I need to make a PowerPoint. Wish me luck! -LD OK! We've found out how to fix the NV Glitch. Tell an admin to re-name the picture. He will do so, and the image will update. HOWEVER, you CANNOT change it back to its original name, or it will glitch again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- WE'RE BEING F/CKING INVADED BY AO ONI. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- TO ANY OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY WONDER WHERE THE RAEG FACE AND O FACE COME FROM, GO HERE!! (O-Face, :44, Raeg Face, :50) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Note the new wiki theme, called KUIPT3R 0V3RL0AD. See The Kuipter Files for info about this. -ZX Thanks to Caagr98 for the animated gif. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Things to be Done *None currently. Just basic wiki cleanup and improvement. Colors For a list of main color names for your fan art - Links Affiliates *Dan-Ball Wiki The Site that Started it All *Dan-Ball Category:Browse